The capture of Kazuma
by 10dt
Summary: Holy is after Kazuma and he has to fight so he wont get caught
1. Chapter 1

THE CAPTURE OF KAZUMA

Prologue

Alters: powerful objects that are controlled by alter users. Alters are used to do battle with other alters or to create havoc. It depends on how you use the power of the alter. Comment me and tell me how you would use the power of the alter and tell me what your alter would look like.

Chapter 1

Kazuma

"Boom!" The door of an old shack burst opens.

"Kazu-kun!" yells a little girl worried about her best friend Kazuma.

"I'm okay Kanami" announces Kazuma.

_Smack _"I know your hurt Kazu-kun." Responds Kanami as she smacks Kazuma.

"Really I'm okay and stop calling me Kazu-kun!" shouts Kazuma in aggravation.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" asked Kanami.

"Ahh!" screams Kazuma.

"Were you fighting Holy again?" asked Kanami.

"They wont stop until they capture every alter and force us to fight for there lives." responds Kazuma while Kanami tries to bandage him up.

"It's just a rumor Kazu-kun how do you know it's true?" questions Kanami.

"Oww, watch it Kanami!" yelps Kazuma.

"Well maybe you should stop moving around and stay still." Informs Kanami.

"All I know is that Holy will never catch me." Says Kazuma laying down on one of the two beds in the small shack they call home.

Holy

"Commander Jigmar, I am afraid the alter user with the robotic arm as an alter got away." Informs a member of Holy.

"Can't any of you fools catch this alter?" bawls Commander Jigmar.

"We wounded him sir." The Holy member adds.

"Holy was created to capture and destroy alter power not wound them." Shouts Commander Jigmar.

"But aren't you an alter user sir?" questioned the Holy member.

"Yes, but I am a member of Holy." Commander Jigmar adds.

"Yes sir but what does that mean?" asked the Holy member.

"All alter users that are members of Holy use there alter power to capture those reckless alters that Holy members without alters cant catch." Enlightened Commander Jigmar. "And it seems we are going to have to use Holy alters to catch this robotic arm alter."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kazuma

_Thoughts _"stupid holy members. Why can't they leave us alters alone!"

_Forms alter, "Crash", punches boulder_

"I need a job. Kanimi and I have no money for food."

_BOOOOOMMM!!!!!!!!!!_

"What the!" _BOOOOMM!!!!!!!_

Holy

"Commander Jigmar we have spotted the alter you want!" Says a member of Holy.

"Well capture him Ryuho!" Responds Commander Jigmar

"I capture him personally Commander." Responded Ryuho.

"Cease fire, I'll capture him Shireece." Commanded Ryuho.

Shireece responded "You got it, but be careful we don't know his true strength."

_Smack_ "Don't doubt me Shireece." Said Ryuho

"Yes sir" _cough, cough_

_Ryuho steps out of tank_

"Alter user you are under arrest!" Ryuho shouts.

"Shut up! I'm tired of you holy members trying to take me in!" Shouts Kazuma.

"I warn you that I am not like the other Holy members you encountered." Ryuho responds.

"Does that mean you want a fight!" Says Kazuma.

"If that is the only way to take you in." says Ryuho.

_Ryuho and Kazuma charge at each other fists ready to punch. Kazuma throws a hard punch but Ryuho dodges and swings back knocking Kazuma to his feet. Kazuma jumps right back up and kicks Ryuho in the face. (Ryuho bleeds from the mouth) Ryuho jumps for a roundhouse kick to Kazuma's face. Kazuma blocks and punches Ryuho somewhere I can not say._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouts Ryuho

"Learn to play dirty cause you're not taking me in fighting clean. Oh, and thanks for the money I pick pocketed off of you." Says Kazuma.

_Kazuma leaves_

"Shireece can you come help me out?" Ryuho wheezed.

"Forget you Ryuho! And did you forget to use your alter." said Shireece.

"Darn it!" Ryuho shouted.

**Kazuma**

"Kanimi, Kanimi I got money and food!" shouts Kazuma

_Kanimi runs outside_

"Kanimi I got food" Kazuma said exhausted from running.

_Smack_ "Were the heck have you been Kazuma?" Kanimi responds.

"I was looking for food then I had to fight a holy member and then I pick pocketed him."  
Said Kazuma excited because they had no money for so long.


End file.
